1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device that outputs setup data for the operations of the system including the same.
2. Description of the related art
As the demands for mobile products, such as camcorders, digital cameras, mobile phones, MP3 (Moving Picture Experts Group 1 Layer 3) players and the like are increasing, there are efforts for improving the operation performance of the mobile products.
The internal setup options of non-volatile memory devices are determined depending on the operation characteristics of mobile products to which the non-volatile memory devices are applied, and the non-volatile memory device operates based on a corresponding application program. As new technology is applied to the mobile products, the number of application programs used for each mobile product is increased and accordingly, a technology for allowing diverse setups to a non-volatile memory device is being developed. In the past, the setup data for a non-volatile memory device are stored using a fuse. However, since a fuse occupies a large area, various setup data are being stored using a Content Addressable Memory (CAM) cell instead of a fuse.
Generally, the setup data stored in the CAM cell may be read only, and the information once written in a device by a manufacturer before the device is shipped out of a factory may not be re-written by a user or a controller. For example, a non-volatile memory device, such as a NAND flash memory device, stores diverse setup data in a particular block, which is a CAM cell block. To secure reliability of a CAM cell, the same setup data are repeatedly written in one page and the repeatedly written data are read to be compared through a data decision unit during a read operation, and then the data of a majority is recognized and used as a correct setup data.
Meanwhile, the setup data are outputted to a circuit in need of the setup data after going through the data decision unit, as described above. However, in some occasions, the setup data stored in a CAM cell block are to be outputted, without going through the data decision unit.